Angel Cookie/OvenBreak
}} Angel Cookie is a Rare Cookie released on September 26th, 2016, alongside its Pet, Celestial Star. It has a magnetic aura at all times. Skill Attracts Jellies with its Magnetic Aura. Magnetic power becomes stronger with Level Up. Magic Candy Blessing of Light falls upon the Cookie at given intervals, sending down Feather Jellies. The stronger the enchanted power, the more frequently the skill activates providing more points for Feather Jellies. Story Angel Cookie is trying to master the art of flying but can't rise higher than a teeny tiny bit above the ground just yet! Angel Cookie's favorite animals are penguins, ostriches, and baby chicks. Can you guess why? Shiny golden curls are the source of the Cookie's special Magnetic Aura, which attracts all Coins and Jellies nearby. Yum! (Friendly Ghost) ''No time to prepare a decent costume for a Halloween party! Do like Angel Cookie and grab a blanket that will transform you into a ghost in no time! Just don't forget to be scary!'' (Jelly Walker) ''No one saw Angel Cookie again after the day the Purple Meteorite fell. Though there have been numerous sightings of a winged Cookie-like figure roaming around the impact site...'' (Voice of Virtue) At a celestial banquet to honor all heroes, a blissful, harmonious chorus fills the air. The Voice of Virtue descends from the sky to bring blessings upon the champions. Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * General * Come with me... * I want to fly higher! * Believe in the power of love! * The Sky awaits! * Happiness to you! * I bless you! * Everything will be alright! * Fly high! * May the luck be on your side! * You can do it! * Let's fly away like birds! 1vs1 Race * Do your best! * May the luck be on your side! * I'm afraid, this will be a little hard! * Good luck! * Believe in yourself! Tired * I see the Sky! Trial Welcome * Bless you... * Do your best..! * Sky is the limit..! Lobby Daily Gift * "Hi!" * Pleased to meet you... * I've been waiting for you... * Aah? Oooh... (Jelly Walker) * Ooh... (Jelly Walker) Like * Such a kind person... * These are the kindest words I've heard... * THAͶKS (Jelly Walker) * Ah... (Jelly Walker) Talk * I like to give blessings... Bless you! * I don't like things that can be used as weapons... * Will I ever learn to fly..? * I wish everyone was always happy... * Haaah... (Jelly Walker) * Aah... Oooh... (Jelly Walker) * Aaah... (Jelly Walker) Gift *This feather feels warm... (Given Blessed Feather) *Aaah...Oooh... (Given Blessed Feather, Jelly Walker) Friendly Ghost General * Wooooooo... * Look, I'm a ghost! Woooooo... * Boo! * Jelly...Wooooo.... 1vs1 Race * Woooo! Scary. Tired * Boooo... Jelly Walker General * Aaah...Ooh... * Aaah... * Ooh... * Aaah...Ooh? * Oh? Aaah... * Aaaoooohh... * HEAVEN IS WAITIͶG Tired * Aaah... Relationship Chart * Fairy Cookie: Ah, Fairy Cookie is always so calm and serene... * Devil Cookie: Try being nice... It might help with the fizz. * Chili Pepper Cookie: Chili Pepper Cookie always warns us to watch our pockets... * Milk Cookie: Such a kind natured Cookie! Updates * August 30, 2017 ** Unlock requirement, reaching Escape Level 7, retired. * October 16, 2018 ** Magic Candy added. ** Energy increased on each level. ** Combi Bonus changed from "+20 points for all Jellies" to "+3000 points for all Jellies." * July 29, 2019 ** Combi bonus boosted from +3000 points for all Jellies to +3700. ** Energy slightly adjusted. Trivia * Angel Cookie does not shake the ground when landing onto the ground under the effects of a Giant Jelly. This is likely because of the fact that Angel Cookie is hovering. * Angel Cookie's 2018 April Fools Message was "Your lucky numbers are:3, 7, 14, 51, 27, 63...!" * Angel Cookie's Jelly Walker costume only has one quote that is not a moaning sound. ** It is also the only quote in the game to feature non-standard alphabet, using an out-of-place A and a backward N. * Angel Cookie's Jelly Walker costume has a much different description in Korean. It states that the other Cookies watched Angel Cookie transform, as well as providing a quote of it asking why it is hungry all the time. * Ignoring GingerBrave, Angel Cookie has appeared in the most title screens out of any Cookie, featuring on ten different title screens. The next most is Devil Cookie with nine appearances, and then Cherry Cookie with seven. * Angel Cookie's Jelly Walker costume has pitched down sound effects. * Angel Cookie was the first Cookie after the Costume Draw update to receive a Super Epic costume, Voice of Virtue. * Angel Cookie was the first Rare Cookie to receive a Super Epic costume. * Prior to the Relationship Chart update, Angel Cookie and Devil Cookie were assumed heavily to be related. This was quickly dismissed, and they seem to be nothing more than rivals to each other, though Angel Cookie seems to just want Devil Cookie to be friendly. * Angel Cookie's Jelly Walker costume is the only acknowledgement Devsisters has made of CookieWars. * Angel Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Thank you very much...!"